


Demons can love too

by Animemadhatter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animemadhatter/pseuds/Animemadhatter
Summary: Demon hunter Dave and Dirk strider are good at what they do and never fail, that is of course till a tricker turn life upside down but is it for better or for worseInspired by wolfpainters demonstuck art work on tumblr check it out it soooooo good





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistakes

"It should been around here" Dave said as he put his 'phone' back in his pocket and adjusted his sunglasses, he and his brother were walking throw the abandoned junk yard, it was 12 miles from anywhere so the perfect place to look for what they were hunting for.

  
"Hey Dave" his brother said as Dave hummed in response looking round a truck, "how many parents would let there kid this far out of town" Dave turn towards him with a rises eyebrow (not that anyone could 'cause of his sunglasses), his brothers eyes were stuck down one of they many paths in this place, "stupid ones, Dirk what are you looking at?" He walked till he was next to dirk and looked down the path, two children were stood about 30 feet away from them staring right back at them, Dave put his hand onto his sword, "hey what are you doing here it's dangerous" he called out as he took a couple of step, there was no response.

  
"HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!!" both brothers jumped and twist round, a boy around Dave's age came bolting round one of the paths, he saw them and ran right towards them a panicked look on his face once closer, they could see how beat up he was, his old falling in reverse shirt was rip and has blood stains, as where his black jeans (not that you could see the blood), his hair was messed up and his glasses were cracked.

  
"Wo wo wo wo, what happen dude?" Dave asked placing his hand onto the boys shoulder "I i don't know, one minute I'm talking to this cute girl then I wake up here, she wanted to 'play' hide and seek but but there's traps and and creature in there" he said, Dave and Dirk shared a look "demon" they both said "don't worry we'll deal with it" Dave cast his eyes back looking for the children, who had disappear "must have been one of those traps" he thought, dirk place a hand on his should "come on little bro" they walked past the boy, who watched them with wide eyes "Wai wait what are you doing!!" (Dramatic strider pause and turn) "our job" they said before continuing, what they didn't see was the smirk on the boys face as they walked away "well that was easier then thought" he said once they turned the corner, he pulled a new pair of glasses out of his pocket and swap them with the ones he had on, dropping the broken ones, as all his 'injures' heal and his cloths repaired and cleaned themselves, his ear grow till they were pointed and his eyes shone blue, his k9's also pointed into longs fangs that poked out of his mouth, "well I better go watch the show" he click his figures and disappear In blue flames,

Back to Dave and Dirk

Both brother's had their swords draw and were on guard "don't you think it's a bit strange?" Dirk asked casting his eyes round another corner "what is?" "Just how when we get here there's nothing, then those creepy kids appear and disappear and that boy just happens to appear" "and, this demon bitch was probably hungry so she when out to a club and tricked some poor kid" Dirk laughed "ha he's probably your age so if he's a kid so are you kid" "least I'm not an old man" both of them laughed "hey look that must be her den" Dirk pointed to where a light was shining, he and Dave shared a looked and nodded at each other, before running towards the light.

  
Once they reach it they fell down a unseen hole, Dirk grab onto Dave and pulled him to his chest tightly, quickly turning his back to the ground (A.N:brotherly love at it'd finest) he closed his eyes waiting to hit the ground only to land on a.. Big pillow.  
"Aww would you look at that big bro protecting his little icky brother isn't it just disgusting" Dirk sat up Dave still in his arms he pulled them both up before letting go, and the pillow disappear as a click sounded, he looked around. They were in a glass cage about 6 foot wide and tall he twisted round, two shining blue eyes and white pointed teeth from the shadows "shit" Dave said from behind him "oh shirt indeed, you know I thought it would be a lot harder tricking hunter then it is tricking normal humans, especially when I saw who you were the famous strider brother's demon hunting masters, but yet here we are" he walked forwards from the shadows a huge smirk on his face showing off his shape teeth and long k9's his eyes shined brighter behind his glasses.

  
"I should have known a tricker demon was behind this" Dirk said "don't beat yourself up to hard, after all I've been doing this since I could walk" he smirked "you know I'm in a very good mood, so I'm gonna be nice and give you 5 hours to figure out how to escape from my trap" he clicked his fingers, a clock appeared with a red 05:00:00 on it, the sound of water also began "it will take all the 5 hours to fill up with water can the strider escape in time, and just who is the handsome demon who tricked them, find out after the break" Dave glared at him "aww don't look like that it's not good for your face sweetheart" he winked and showed off his sharp teeth once again.

  
"Come on times a ticking boys" Dave turned "what ya think Dirk?" " it's two thick to shoot thought, we could try cutting it with our swords" Dave nodded and pulled out his sword "oohhh a sword fight already fun" he glared at the tricker again, who was now flowing crossed legged off the floor and was eating..... Popcorn, both brothers raised their sword and attacked the glass, two small marks were made "ohh again, again" both growl "just wait till we get out tricker" the demon frowned "is that a threat I sense, tut tut I'll have to debuted time for that" he click his fingers again they looked at the clock that now read 04:30:00 "Dirk remember when we were little" Dave said ignoring the cry of "story time!" "And we were messing about with that double glazed glass" a smile broke out on his brothers face showing he understood.

  
they attacked the glass again making a x with the marks "ohh that looks fun" the tricker comment that they both ignored, in favour of attack the glass.

  
This continue form half an hour till the water was knee high, there was a sizeable bent in the glass, two out of breath brothers and grumpy demon who had wanted more attention and action, "ok you wanna do the honour little bro" Dave nodded and pulled out his gun, he fired.

  
A hole was now made though the glass as the rest cracked and broke Dave and Dirk covered their heads as glass fell around them, they looked at the tricker, who had a hand full of popcorn paused halfway to his mouth "umm I'll just be going now" he dropped the popcorn and clicked his fingers, as Dirk ran at him trying to grab him, but was a second to later.  
"Fucking damn tricker" Dave walked up next to him, and noticed a note on the ground "hey bro look" he picked it up and opened it;

**_To the striders,  
It's been so fun really and don't worry you'll see me again sweetheart,   
really soon as well, so how on the next date we talk more it was really                                                                  _ ** **_boring being ignored hun ,_ ** **_you know you're both really cute especially you David._  
Love,  
Egbert ; p  
P.s that my last name not my first, I'm not that stupid to tell you my first  
name...... Yet anyway love ya bye bye**


	2. Brotherly 'love'

It was about a week after the encounter with the trickster demon named 'Egbert' and the brothers were not happy to say that least.

  
"Damn it, why isn't there any information on this guy!" Dirk said slamming his laptop shut, Dave who was sat on the couch, lazily cast his eyes over "who that Egbert" judging by the growl he was right "there nothing on him at all!, I've check every were I could think of and nothing" at this point he had gotten up and began pacing, while running his hand throw his blond hair.

  
"So what, he's long gone bro so he's not our problem" Dirk glared at him behind his sunglasses "yes he is our problem, Dave he wasn't the demon we were hunting, it was a E class and tricksters are B-A class" Dave raised an eyebrow "so?" "Arrrr so what was he doing their I've never seen a B class pretend to be a E class, they have too much pride" Dave sighed "and he's a trickster so he was probably just messing with us" he sated, "oh shit I nearly forgot" Dirk said suddenly and rushed into the kitchen "it's a week before school starts Dave" Dave muddled 'fucking shit' and finally stood up "and?" Dirk came back smiling "shopping time little bro" Dave throw his head back and groaned "do I have to go to school this year?" Dirk ruffled his hair "you know it's one of the conditions that allows you to live with me" Dirk then left the room, probably to get the car "and I promised dad you'd get an education" he shouted and Dave then heard the door slam shut.

  
"I'm telling you Jade, it was so funny you really should have come with me" his blue eyes stayed on his sister solid green ones as he spoke "John, don't brag about that, you could have been killed!" Jade said throwing her arms up into the air, her dog like ears went back in her head and she flop back onto the couch they were on, the White demon hound with green sparks flying off it, next to her seemed to barked in agreement "oh hush I'm much too smart to be killed by those clowns" he grinned at Jade who huffed and tugged at her long black hair "Jade's right John, they could have killed you and their not clowns they're professional" the voice of their older brother make came from the kitchen, it was John's turn to huff and flop back on to the couch, he crossed his arms and pouted like a kid would "oh what would you know, all you do is complain about the bills and never have any fun" jake walked into the room with a cup of tea, he sat on one of the too armchairs they had "well I am the eldest it's my job to pay the bills and be the 'boring' one" he stated close his shining green eyes as he drank his tea, his elf like ears twitted as he did (A.N: Jake and John are both trickster demons and jade is a dog demon thingy) "but bro we're trickster we're not 'pose to be boring" Jake opened one of his eyes and smiled at his younger brother "yes well I never aimed to fit in and I do have fun, I just don't have to torture people to do so" John laughed and clucked at his stomach "y you thi think tho this cra crappy movies and cleaning yo you stupid guns I is fun" he laughter again not noticed how his brothers face changed as he put his tea down "umm John I'd run" Jade said and John stop laughing and look at jake his one green eyes were now red "oops time to go" he changed in to his human form 'Jason', he ran and jump out the window in to the allay below follow closely by a furious jake, as jade took the cup of tea and laughed at her elder brothers.

  
John as 'Jason' ran round the corner on to a street filled with shops " **Jason get back here!** " The furious voice of his brother carried over the loud crowded street, he darted into a shop call ' _Vantas's and sons school supplies and more'_ he jumped the counter, he hid under said counter and smiled at the boy already there "hi kankri I'm not here" he whisper as he heard the door charmed rang "hello how can I help you today" he gave John a thumbs up showing that it wasn't Jake, bit he stayed hidden "hi umm we just moved here, you see our old flat burned down, so I need a lot of new school supplies for my baby bro" oh shit he knew that voice Dirk strider 'OK when I said soon I didn't mean this soon!' He thought and lighten his hair till it was a dark brown, his eyes turned green 'Huh I bet I look like jakes twin' "well your in the right place, I guess you need a backpack I suggest a surfer drag one as they are our most popular ones, but if it style you want a black and red one would suit you well, and for pens were have blue, red, black, orange, yellow, well every colour really, we also have the best notebooks you have ever seen.. ow Jason that hurt" he glared at John for kicking him.

John grinned at him from under the counter, "well you were in one of your space outs dude" he stood up and stretch out like he'd been asleep, he walked round to the front of the counter, kankri hump at him "just look around and come back when you find the things you want" he smiled at the strider brothers as they walked off, he grab kankri's arm "do you know who they are" he hissed making sure they couldn't hear him, kankri shook his head "does the name strider mean anything to you" he hissed this as well still making sure they weren't listening " **Jason Elizabeta English!!** " The door bust open "oh shit" Jake ran into the shop "ha ha hey bro fancy seeing you here" he smiled sheepishly at him, Jake glared at him and walked closer as John walked backwards away from his elder brother "would you care to repeat what you said earlier?" Jake asked now completely calm, John gulped "umm no", his back hit a wall he didn't know was there "what was it again....." Jake rubbed his chin "oh yes I remember crappy movies and cleaning my stupid guns" John gulped again "did I tell you how much I love you" Jake grinned and walked till they were a foot apart "time to go home" he pick John up over his shoulder with ease, he then began to walk out of the shop "nnoooo kankri helllpppp mmmeeee" the door shut after johns cry for help, all eyes had been on them "umm what just happened"


	3. Meeting number 2

**A.N : Demons heal really fast**

**Continuing from last chapter**

"Umm what just happened" Dave asked picking up the backpack he had drop when the door was slammed, kankri laughed "that was Jake and Jason English having their daily brotherly fight" Dave looked at Dirk who's eyes where stuck on the door "bro you alright" he touched his arm making him jump "what, yeah I I'm fine" Dirk shook his head kankri had a small smile on his face "hey um what school are you going to?" He asked Dave "umm Homestuck high, really weird name for a high school" kankri grinned and nodded "me and Jason go there so you already have two new friends, and your right it is a weird name" kankri laughed again "you know what, as a sign of friendship I'll give you 50% off everything that you buy today how about that" kankri said which sent a smile onto both brothers faces.

After a few hour of 'training' with Jake, John trued painfully into his room, he shut the door and flopped onto his checker black and blue bed, he cast his eyes over to his black wall which was cover in photos and posters of friends and bands, he zoned in on one of him, kankri, kankri's 8 year old brother karkat, and another friend Mituna all in human form at a park, karkat was perched on his shoulders and Mituna and kankri had their arms rapped around him.

  
If anyone else saw it they would think they were brothers not 3 best friend with one of they're little brothers, he smiled and slowly (as it was still painful) sat then stood up, "I could use some entrainment right now" he said to himself, he   
walked over to his wardrobe, opened it and pulled out some clean clothes and a beanie, once changed he opened his bedroom door "Jakie honey I'm going out, don't wait up darling" he shouted laughing as he shut his bedroom door when a cry of "okay sweetheart just don't be too later~" he laught even harder "I LIVE WITH FREAKS" came jade's horrified cry from down the hall followed by Harley's bark of agreement nearly sending him to the floor laughing "you love us really jaded-e-poo" John called out after he'd finished laughing, before he climbing out the window and jumping onto the roof the business next door to their flat.

  
John ran across the roofs till he reached a cross road "okay striders, where are you boys" he sniffed the air and smirked when he caught their scents on the wind "that way" he took off again, he stopped when he reached a posh building, he sniffed again "well look like demon hunting pays good money" he jumped onto the building, using sharp claws to cling to the building, he followed the scent to an open window where he could hear a conversation going, he decided to listen.

**(A.N : bit creepy John  
John: who are you my mother or are you Jake in disguised *intension stare*   
Author: umm no  
John: then don't tell me what creepy or not bitch  
Author: rude  
John: I'm a demon it's my job  
Author: true true, now on with the story)**

"Not fair you cheated" Dave said throwing down the controller while Dirk laughter at his little brother behave "no I didn't your just crap dude" Dave growled at him point at the TVs "look at your score, you cheated" the score of the game was 40:00 to Dirk.  
"Ohh this looks like fun can I play?" Both brothers jump and turned around at the voice to see John leaning against the window "you" Dave growl "me" can johns replied "oh don't look like that, I'm in a friendly mood today" Dirk jumped at him attempting to grab him, John clicked his fingers, he reappeared next to Dave "hey I just wanna talk, not fight" this time Dave trued to grab him he disappeared again and reappear flowing close to the cleaning "is this how you two talk to others tut tut" John shook his head at them "OK Egbert what do you want" Dirk asked as he brushed himself off "well I don't know, I was bored so I decided to find you guys" he grinned at them "don't you have any friends?" Dave asked this time "yes I do, but I want to mess with my favourite demon hunters" he tilted his head "ugh can you just leave Egbert we're in the middle of something" John flashed his teeth at them "what failing miserably at a video game", at this Dave picked up a knife and tossed it at John, who squeaked and flew out of the way quickly "well there's no need to be like that" he stated "Dave he a trickster he lives off attention if we just ignore him, he'll get bored and leave eventually" Dave sigh and picked his controller back up "fine" he plopped himself back onto the cough with Dirk following, John poured and placed himself just behind them, he magic a bucket **(AN ;) )** full of paper balls and began to throw them at the back of Dave's and Dirk heads.

Half an hour of John being annoying later

"Grrr I can take this anymore" he turned round and glared at John, who stared innocently back at him "Egbert leave or I'll kill you" he pulled out a gun, this action made John gulped "ok ok I'll go" he flowed over to the window and placed his feet on the ground he looked back sadly "you known I lied before, I don't have any friends I mean who would be friends with a trickster, I just wanna to play with you" Dave began to feel guilty and went to put his gun down.  
John suddenly grinned "only kidding" he click his fingers, and two buckets of water poured onto the brothers, as John jumped out the window, "I kill that trickster" Dave sated before going towards the bathroom to get some towels "not if I kill him first" Dirk said.

  
When John got home, he came home to Mituna in demon form sitting on his bed, and He. Had. His. Feet. On. Johns. Wall, this was not ok, not OK at all "remove the feet or you lose the feet" he spoke from the window being as creepy as he could, what just cause he a fellow demon and his friend it doesn't mean he not gonna play tricks on him, it had the desired affect as the boy jumped and fell off the bed, at the sound of his voice, "h3y John what'th up?" **(A.N: I can't write Mituna well also he's a bee demon.... Thingy)** Mituna asked his hair like ever day, since John had known him, was covering his face hiding his mismatched eyes, also he had this stupid grin on his face "oh you know the usual, scaring people, getting into fights, and messing with hunters you?" At this point he was sat a few centimetres off the ground, crossed legged, his hand holding his chin up as a small smirk formed "0h w3ll, I wath watching TV and th3r3 wath a r3ally cut3 cat 0n th3r3 and it r3mind3d m3 0f y0u s0 h3r3 I am" "I remind you of a cat?" "Y3th" Mituna nodded, this caused John to sigh and rub his face, "thanks Mituna" he was tackled after saying this, by the bee demon, who hugged his waist "y0ur w3llc0m3" he yawned and snuggled his head against John chest, he was asleep in a matter of seconds.  
John sighed, before putting all of his power in to moving both himself and Mituna to the bed, carefully as not to wake him, once safely on the bed, he allowed himself to fall asleep listening to Mituna breathing, unaware of the camera flash from the door way.


	4. 2nd/3rd meeting

**john uses a different name because he messes with hunters a lot, unlike the others and he look nearly the same when in human form as he does demon just his eyes are darker and his face is lighter, but because of Dave and Dirk he changed how he looks in the second part**

"J0hn wak3 up!" John was then thrown (very violently mind you) out of his bed "MiTUNA" he twisted round to face the other boy, his now a shining red, not unlike the colour of blood, he snarled, as Mituna jumped back of the bed squeaking as he did, he turned and ran out the open door, John jumped up and followed hot on Mituna's heals.

On the other side of town a very similar scene was going on

"BRO" Dirk jump over the cough as he ran into the living room laughing, a soaking wet Dave following soon after, as he didn't have his sunglasses on, you could see just how red his eyes were, not unlike a certain anger trickster we know, he pick up a sword that was just laying on the floor **(A.N: THATS DANGEROUS BOYS)** as Dirk did the same, they swung at each other, they sword clashing off each over, Dave jumped on to the couch, he prepared to strike again, as did Dirk a smirk include on his face, he dropped his sword and tackled Dave startling him to also drop his sword, it clacked as it hit the ground, Dirk pinned him to the floor "yield" he smirked as Dave wiggled trying to get free, he stopped after a minute and humped "I yield, you bully" Dirk laughed as he stood up holding his hand out to Dave, who grasped it tightly as he was pulled up "it been a while since we last sparred" Dave nodded and smiled at him "yeah I guess it has" Dirk ruffled the shorter boys hair and made his way toward the kitchen, "I'll put some toast on, go get a shower" Dave did as told.

"I can't believe you too, it only 8 o'clock and you've destroyed the flat" Jake ranted at the John and Mituna who sat guilty on the couch, Jade was leaning against the wall smirking, Harley stood next to her, he had his own dogish smirk on his face, the green sparks that flow off him were bright, "sorry bro" "s0rry J0hn'th br0" they said, Jake sigh "just leave for a couple of hours while I tide up, and try not to get arrested" Jade and Harley's mouths flew open at how easily they got off as both boy jumped up changed into human form before ran out the flat (they had changed their clothes before Jake caught them).

A few minutes later the busted in to kankri's dad's shop, seeing him behind the counter sleeping, John got a idea, he walked over and leaned down next to his ear "ohh kankri there's a really pretty girl outside" kankri jumped jump nearly knocking John out in the process "how does my hair look? do I have anything in my teeth? Do I look like I was just asleep? Do.... Wait a minute" Both John and Mituna were on the floor laughing at their friend and his rush to get a girlfriend, kankri picked up some rudder **(erasers you disgusting people)** and began to throw them at john and Mituna, none of them hear the door behind the counter open "BIG BROTHER JOHN, BIG BROTHER MITUNA" a loud voice call out stopping all three teens, a small form jumped onto John and Mituna pinning them to the ground, a young boy with black and an almost identical face to kankri sat up, "hey kittykat" John said, he got a weak punch in response "h3y pipthqu3ak" karkat jumped onto Mituna chest and slapped his it weakly, the three teens laughed at the small 8 year old, "so what are the young prince plans for today?" Karkat giggled (he's 8

**john uses a different name because he messes with hunter a lot, unlike the others and he look nearly the same when in human form as he does demon just his eyes are darker and his face is lighter, but because of Dave and Dirk he changed how he looks in the second part**

"J0hn wak3 up!" John was then thrown (very violently mind you) out of his bed "MiTUNA" he twisted round to face the other boy, his now a shining red, not unlike the colour of blood, he snarled, as Mituna jumped back of the bed squeaking as he did, he turned and ran out the open door, John jumped up and followed hot on Mituna's heals.

On the other side of town a very similar scene was going on

"BRO" Dirk jump over the cough as he ran into the living room laughing, a soaking wet Dave following soon after, as he didn't have his sunglasses on, you could see just how red his eyes were, not unlike a certain anger trickster we know, he pick up a sword that was just laying on the floor **(A.N: THATS DANGEROUS BOYS)** as Dirk did the same, they swung at each other, they sword clashing off each over, Dave jumped on to the couch, he prepared to strike again, as did Dirk a smirk include on his face, he dropped his sword and tackled Dave startling him to also drop his sword, it clacked as it hit the ground, Dirk pinned him to the floor "yield" he smirked as Dave wiggled trying to get free, he stopped after a minute and humped "I yield, you bully" Dirk laughed as he stood up holding his hand out to Dave, who grasped it tightly as he was pulled up "it been a while since we last sparred" Dave nodded and smiled at him "yeah I guess it has" Dirk ruffled the shorter boys hair and made his way toward the kitchen, "I'll put some toast on, go get a shower" Dave did as told.

"I can't believe you too, it only 8 o'clock and you've destroyed the flat" Jake ranted at the John and Mituna who sat guilty on the couch, Jade was leaning against the wall smirking, Harley stood next to her, he had his own dogish smirk on his face, the green sparks that flow off him were bright, "sorry bro" "s0rry J0hn'th br0" they said, Jake sigh "just leave for a couple of hours while I tide up, and try not to get arrested" Jade and Harley's mouths flew open at how easily they got off as both boy jumped up changed into human form before ran out the flat (they had changed their clothes before Jake caught them).

A few minutes later the busted in to kankri's dad's shop, seeing him behind the counter sleeping, John got a idea, he walked over and leaned down next to his ear "ohh kankri there's a really pretty girl outside" kankri jumped jump nearly knocking John out in the process "how does my hair look? do I have anything in my teeth? Do I look like I was just asleep? Do.... Wait a minute" Both John and Mituna were on the floor laughing at their friend and his rush to get a girlfriend, kankri picked up some rudder **(erasers you disgusting people)** and began to throw them at john and Mituna, none of them hear the door behind the counter open "BIG BROTHER JOHN, BIG BROTHER MITUNA" a loud voice call out stopping all three teens, a small form jumped onto John and Mituna pinning them to the ground, a young boy with black and an almost identical face to kankri sat up, "hey kittykat" John said, he got a weak punch in response "h3y pipthqu3ak" karkat jumped onto Mituna chest and slapped his it weakly, the three teens laughed at the small 8 year old, "so what are the young prince plans for today?" Karkat giggled **(he's 8 guys, he aloud to giggle)** "UMM GOING TO THE PLAYGROUND WITH MY BIG BROTHERS?" He tiled his head and gave them puppy dog eyes "of course we you're very ha some, expert for kankri.." kankri poured at this "will guard you whiled you play in the park, with the small humans" karkat giggled again "YAY!" he jumped up and was about to run out the door, till kankri grab his collar "hold on just let me tell dad where we're going, whiles you three close up shop" the two teens and child groaned, but they sided as told whilst kankri disappeared, to tell his father they were going out and that they were closing up shop.  
It took 10 minutes to walk to the playground, which despite it only being around 9 o'clock, was full of children and their guardians, "OK kitty off you go and play with the small humans" kankri said not noticing that karkat had already run off before he started talking, this caused John and Mituna to snigger at their poor unloved friend, he turned to them planing on a killer glared, when he noticed karkat wasn't there, he had a mini heart attack only making John and Mituna laugh more, John pointed to the playground as he began to finish laughing at his poor poor friend, karkat was play catch with a few other kids, and was that Gamzee, "hey Mituna" Mituna who was still laughing at poor kankri as he ran over to keep a closer eye on karkat turned his head, mean he heard him but didn't stop laughing, "Gamzee's here, so I think a certain someone is also here" Mituna then stood up, he cast his eyes around, when he didn't see what he wanted to, he jumped onto John's back, send both of them to the ground "ow Mituna whhhyyyy" "s0rry j0hn" the two then sat up banging their heads together "ow" "0w", John stood up rubbing his head, Mituna stayed on the ground, nether notice a tall boy watching them amused by the scene, he walked towards them, till he stood just behind Mituna, "Mituna why did you think that..... Hey kurloz", Mituna leaned back against kurloz's legs, "kur kur" the muted boy smiled and with little difficulty picked him up, Mituna twisted round, he rapped his legs around kurloz's waisted, and kissed his nose "ewww get a room these children here" John said, he was covering his eyes as he looked at them, the other two smiled at him, kurloz made a shh noise and carried Mituna away to a nearby beach, "umm guys" John removed his hands from his face and looked around, "dicks" he said this under his breath and walked over to a food truck, "hey, umm can I have four cokes and a water bottle, and 5 packs of salt and vinegar crisps, and one chocolate bar please" the guy behind the counter nodded and turned his back to John.  
John clicked his fingers, he felt his pocket grow in weight, the guy turned back around and held out his order "£3.50" "thanks mate" he pulled out the money he'd just stolen and handed it back to the man, he counted it and nodded at John, john pulled all the items into his arms and walked away, whiled he was walking back, he was hit in the side which knocked off his feet, he groaned and what or whoever had knocked him down was laid across John's back, did the same and stood up, realising they'd knocked him down grabbed him and pulled him onto his feet "sorry dude didn't see ya there" he let go of John, "obviously, hey your the guy from kankri's dads shop" "Dave"

"UMM GOING TO THE PLAYGROUND WITH MY BIG BROTHERS?" He tiled his head and gave them puppy dog eyes "of course we you're very ha some, expert for kankri.." kankri poured at this "will guard you whiled you play in the park, with the small humans" karkat giggled again "YAY!" he jumped up and was about to run out the door, till kankri grab his collar "hold on just let me tell dad where we're going, whiles you three close up shop" the two teens and child groaned, but they sided as told whilst kankri disappeared, to tell his father they were going out and that they were closing up shop.  
It took 10 minutes to walk to the playground, which despite it only being around 9 o'clock, was full of children and their guardians, "OK kitty off you go and play with the small humans" kankri said not noticing that karkat had already run off before he started talking, this caused John and Mituna to snigger at their poor unloved friend, he turned to them planing on a killer glared, when he noticed karkat wasn't there, he had a mini heart attack only making John and Mituna laugh more, John pointed to the playground as he began to finish laughing at his poor poor friend, karkat was play catch with a few other kids, and was that Gamzee, "hey Mituna" Mituna who was still laughing at poor kankri as he ran over to keep a closer eye on karkat turned his head, mean he heard him but didn't stop laughing, "Gamzee's here, so I think a certain someone is also here" Mituna then stood up, he cast his eyes around, when he didn't see what he wanted to, he jumped onto John's back, send both of them to the ground "ow Mituna whhhyyyy" "s0rry j0hn" the two then sat up banging their heads together "ow" "0w", John stood up rubbing his head, Mituna stayed on the ground, nether notice a tall boy watching them amused by the scene, he walked towards them, till he stood just behind Mituna, "Mituna why did you think that..... Hey kurloz", Mituna leaned back against kurloz's legs, "kur kur" the muted boy smiled and with little difficulty picked him up, Mituna twisted round, he rapped his legs around kurloz's waisted, and kissed his nose "ewww get a room these children here" John said, he was covering his eyes as he looked at them, the other two smiled at him, kurloz made a shh noise and carried Mituna away to a nearby beach, "umm guys" John removed his hands from his face and looked around, "dicks" he said this under his breath and walked over to a food truck, "hey, umm can I have four cokes and 2 water bottle, and 5 packs of salt and vinegar crisps, and 2 chocolate bar please" the guy behind the counter nodded and turned his back to John.  
John clicked his fingers, he felt his pocket grow in weight, the guy turned back around and held out his order "£3.50" "thanks mate" he pulled out the money he'd just stolen and handed it back to the man, he counted it and nodded at John, john pulled all the items into his arms and walked away, whiled he was walking back, he was hit in the side which knocked off his feet, he groaned and what or whoever had knocked him down was laid across John's back, did the same and stood up, realising they'd knocked him down grabbed him and pulled him onto his feet "sorry dude didn't see ya there" he let go of John, "obviously, hey your the guy from kankri's dads shop" ' _Dave'._


	5. Chapter 5

**also John doesn't hurt or kill people only messes with them, as he's a trickster he doesn't need human blood to survive, so doesn't need to hunt, which is also why no ones got any data on him, this the reason that Dirk and Dave didn't kill him when he turned up in their flat and just left him alone because he's harmless, more or less**

  
"that's me, your Jason right?" Dave tilted his head at the shorter boy (seriously he's nearly a foot taller then John) "umm yeah that's me, Jason English... Sorry I didn't catch your name" Dave smiled at John "its Dave strider" John nodded as he already knew this information, he kneeled down and began to pick up the food and drink he'd dropped, after a moment of struggling Dave helped him pick them up, "I'm sorry about about running into you" John gave him a small smile, Dave couldn't help but notice that it was a rather cute smile, "its already, actually I'm surprised you can see anything with those sunglasses on" he nodded towards the item on Dave face as he stood up, making him laugh "I'm use to it so I can see pretty good with or without them on" Dave, carrying half the stuff also stood up, he followed John towards the play ground "yeah same with my, only I can't see with them off" he sheepish laughed at himself.  
They where just out side the play ground now, "hey Dave watch this" John placed the stuff he had been carrying on the ground and cupped his mouth, "OMG IS THAT A BRAND NEW 577 SKATEBOARD WITH A MODEL DRESSED AS A CLOWN RIDING IT" Dave raised his eyebrow as John grinned, the sound of people run occurred, 3 teen and two children appeared then appeared, one of the teens was dressed as a clown with make up a skintight skeleton suit and had gravity defining messy black hair, he was been dragged by a so messy you can't see his face also black haired boy who was wearing black and yellow everything, and in turn he was dragging a smaller version of him self, but with different makeup and also wasn't wearing a skeleton suit, ok definitely brother, he was letting out a honk every few seconds, the boy from the school store, kankri was also there, he was dragging behind him a grumpy looking boy, who must have been his brother, "God damn it English" kankri swore when he saw John leaning on Dave both were laughing "that'th tw0 tim3'th t0day alr3ady" Mituna said sulkily and leaned back agains kurloz, who shrugged, and grab onto Gamzee before he could run off out of view, once John still laughing a little as he picked the food and drinks he'd brought back up and held them out, Dave did the same though he'd completely stopped laughing by now, every thing but one bottle of coke and a pack of crisps, were snatched out of their arms "thanks John, and mystery guy" was chanted by the teens and two children, well except for kurloz who smiled and nodded his head at John then Dave, "so guys this is Dave, we just ran into each other, literally" there was muttered "hi Dave" around the food and drink, kurloz justed nodded at him again, "Dave this is Mituna, kurloz, karkat, gamzee and you already know kankri, here" John pointed to each as he said their names and Dave nodded at them "hey", John then handed Dave his crisps and took the coke off him, opening the can, and downing it while Dave just shrugged and eat the crisps.  
Once everyone had finished the food and drinks, Gamzee and karkat ran off again to play kankri hot on their tails in order to watch them, whiled Dave John Mituna and kurloz found a bench to sit on, "h3y Dav3?", Dave turned his head to Mituna "h0w c0m3 y0ur w3aring thunglathth3th'th (sunglasses) it'th n0t thunny at all" Dave smiled at the messy haired boy "yeah Dave how come?" Kurloz pointed to Dave's face and made a few hand movements to John "kurloz say he wants to know as well" he translated to Dave "well it cause my eyes aren't a normal colour, and the colour they are makes them sensitive to strong light" (lies!) "th0 if y0u didn't w3ar th3m w0uld y0u g0 blind?" "Yeah" "00hh", Mituna then turned to John "d03thn't (doesn't) y0ur br0th3r mak3 th0s3 c00l c0ntact anym0r3" John shook his head "no he's banned from making any after Jade nearly got blinded by a pair" Mituna looked sad to hear this, he leaned further into kurloz, a ice-cream truck sound at the other side of the park, this made Mituna jump up and grab onto kurloz "pl3ath333" kurloz stood up, Mituna cheered and began to brag him anyway.  
Dave watch them go before turning to John "hey Jason" he hummed in response "how come kurloz can't talk and Mituna's like that?" He looked away as John glared at him for asking a stupid question, he sighed " I've known Mituna since I was born, he wasn't alway like this once he was timid, shy and talked like a normal person" Dave looked back at him "he also has a little brother, solloux, they were really close" John paused to take a deep breath "his mum and dad didn't get on and his mum hated both him and solloux, no one even know why they got married at all though it was probably cause his mum was pregnant with him, they didn't love each other and it showed, when they slip up when Mituna was 10 and solloux was 4 his mum took solloux with her when she left, his dad had fight to see him and still is, it hit Mituna really hard, he became really depressed without solloux there, so much so that" John's voice trembled "he tried to umm" he moved his hand to his neck and made a sliding movement "it fail obviously but he was brain damage because of it, giving him his childish attitude and his speak" Dave's eyes where open wide in shock and he couldn't stop the words that fell out his mouth "my fucking God, poor guy" John nodded "he's still the same Mituna just inside hell, sometimes go back to being the old Mituna when he's under pressure" "and what about kurloz" John gave him another look "you sure you wanna know?" Dave nodded, John check to make sure nether could hear them.  
Both Mituna and kurloz were still waiting in line, they were letting all the kids go first, John smiled then once again sighed "he ripped it out" Dave mouth hung open "w what?!?" "He ripped his voice box out" Dave's face grew more shock if possible "wh why" "he had a disease in it, the doctor was crappie and was going to make him wait 3 months to have an operation to remove it, the disease would have spread by then and the operation would be useless, so he ripped it out him self and had my brother close the wound for him, the next time he went to the doctors was when the area around it got infection, he had to have it reopened, drained and reclosed, it was however funny as hell when his dad got the bill for it, They gave him the price for the operation kurloz didn't have as well, I'm honest surprised that place is still standing" he then turned to Dave, who looked just about ready to faint _'some demon hunter_ ' "hey is that true, about your eyes" Dave jumped at the sudden change I topic "yeah, I have to wear them nearly all the time, except for night but I do anyways" john tiled his head slightly "so what colour are they?" Dave smirked and placed a hand on his glasses "wouldn't you like to know" John shock his head at him and gave a soft laugh, Dave felt his phone go off in his pocket, pulling it out, he saw a text from Dirk:

Hey little bro we got a job to do  
so stop whatever you doing and   
get here now!!

He smiled sadly at John "sorry I gotta go, it was nice meeting you Jason" John smiled back "same to you", Dave jogged away, John's smile turned into a smirk as Mituna and kurloz returned "hey I gotta go mess with some hunters, tell kankri I be round his tomorrow for movie night" he then took off towards his flat, leaving two very confused demon ps behind him.


	6. Roxy and rose

Reaching his flat, John jumped up to the open living room widow, jade was sat on the couch a controller in her hand, Harley was sat on the floor next to her barking every few seconds, "hiya John" she didn't look at him, "hiya Jade" he returned taking a short look around the flat, "where'd Jake gone to?" Jade casted her eyes at him "psiionic need help setting up a new tv, so he went to help" John groaned "Jake a disgrace to all trickster" Jade laughed "then what are you oh the King" he grinned at her ironic joke "maybe" he then walked to his room before she could say anything else - after all he had a job to do.

  
Upon entering his room, he noticed a new photo on his desk, he pick it up, it was from the other night when Mituna fell asleep on him, "thanks Jade!" he called out as he pinned the photo to the wall, joining his other, he then changed in a light blue shirt and black jeans, allowing his human features to change to the ones he was born with, he grinned at his mirror, "looking good John" he turned and opened his window, jumping out a second later.

  
He clicked his fingers and was outside where his target lived, well in an ally way anyway. Upon see the exit he smirked and made himself invisible to humans, he began followed them.

  
"So where is this place anyway" Dave asked unaware of the present following them, "umm about 16 miles south, it going to take a while to get there though, there was an accident on the motorway", John stopped 'shit there's only one hive that way for 15 miles' he once again clicked his fingers, landing 1 mile off his designation.

  
He couldn't just appear in the hive, he'd get attacked if he did that, no matter if he was friend or foe. He ran the last mile, coming a cross a large cave. He knocked, seeming on thin air, **"who is it"** a horsey robotic voice demanded "do you really need to ask?" John tilted his head to the side and smirked **"JOHNNY"** a different more friendly voice called out, a doorway appeared and the I it was tore open as a female Raven demon came flying out, she tackle John to the ground and began kissing his cheeks, "hehe hiya Roxy foxy" he pushed himself up till he was siting she pulled away, "so Johnny what bring you have to see little old me" she battled her eyes and wings at him playfully, John laughed and stood up "you not _that_ old yet" he held his hand out to her, which she very happily took, he then pulled her up, "umm Roxie, this isn't a social visit there are hunters headed here, you and everyone have to leave now" she looked him in the eye "hunter? What are they the striders or something" she laughed, that is till she saw the look in his eyes, "shit, really the fucking striders, come on" she dragged him inside.

  
There must have been 30 other demons inside the hive, a raven demon John's age came flying over to them, leaving the boys she was talking to staring after her, once she spotted John and rapped her arms around him, they turned around frowning, "oh John, what a nasty demon like you doing in a nice place like this" John stuck his tongue out at her, "nice to see you too, rose" Roxy smiled at the scene "aww I don't know why you too don't just kiss" they jumped apart "ewww gross were like siblings" they chanted, "Roxy you have to get every out of here, remember" Roxy smiled and walled over to the wall behind her.

  
She pulled down a white leaver, that send out a high pitched sound, that only demons and dogs could hear, that warned when hunter were near, everyone began rushing, taking all that could be tracked to them, before leaving.

  
It was 5 minutes later that everyone except, rose, Roxy and John had left, "so who are these hunters that got you all worked up?" rode leaned on him as she questioned this, "what?", "I mean where don't you what us fighting them, when there was what, 30 40 of us" he growled "no I just don't want anyone killed" she pouted at him "come on rose, we better go as well, John don't you go getting yourself killed in ether ok?" He kissed her cheeks, "come on Roxy I don't die easily", she smiled at him and pulled rose close "see you later Johnny" she then disappear with rose.

 

  
20 minutes later, he heard a car pull up.

 

  
_'Now striders, the cats are away we will play"_


End file.
